I love you, Daddy
by MxxxC
Summary: One night of partying turns out to be the worst mistake someone can do, but is it really? Not to Jessica. A story of a father and daughter who has no faith in him. Will he be there when she needs him the most - Including Niley
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

"Jess, I told you that you are coming with me tonight!" Veronica yells on the phone at her best friend. "You're seventeen years old but never have been to a party yet!"

Jessica rolls her eyes as she sits down on her bed and running a hand through her brown curls. "V, you know that I'm not into those kind of things..." She hears Veronica take in a deep breath, making her bite down on her bottom lip.

"Come on, Jess. Just one time" Veronica pleads. "Nobody is going to get hurt. It's a simple party" Silent appears between the two and Veronica smiles, knowing her best friend is thinking about it.

"Okay" She finally hears Jessica answer, making her jump in happiness. "Yay! I will be over in five minutes so we can get ready!" With that the eighteen years old young woman hangs up.

Sighing, Jessica puts her cell on her nightstand and looks at her reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall. All she can see is a nerdy girl who is always teased by the cheerleaders at school. So why should she even bother to try to be one of them if they never expect her anyway?

* * *

><p>"Look at yourself! So beautiful!" Veronica squeals loudly, making her turn around so she can look in the mirror. What Jessica sees surprises even her. Her usual curly hair is straight and her blue eyes seem to be shining like stars. Normally she doesn't wear make – up at all but Veronica added just a bit to make her look even more beautiful.<p>

Her tight black dress that ends just above her knees, makes her tan legs seem to go on forever and her chest is almost visible. Biting down on her bottom lip she looks at the girl, she can not recognize as herself. "Wow" She breathes out quietly.

"Yeah I know right!" Veronica grins happily. "It's like your someone else!" Jessica nods her head as she takes one last look at herself. Then she turns around and scans her best friend's out fit.

Veronica is wearing a similar dress to hers just that hers is red and her hair is curled. Something that makes her look even more gorgeous. Her dark brown eyes look charming and hypnotizing at the same time. And the red high heels complete the look perfectly.

* * *

><p>The two walk into the house with their arms linked. One of them is smiling like a kid that just got candy while the other one, Jessica, feels like she is about to throw up. People are dancing, which seems to be more like making out and pressing their bodies together, and drinking. Things that she never experienced before.<p>

"Are you sure it's safe here?" Jessica asks, yelling over the loud music but Veronica just waves her hand with a smirk. "Let go for once!" She tells her while walking to the drinks. "Here" She hands Jessica a cup with red liquid in it. "Drink this and you will relax!"

* * *

><p>It's been a while since the two arrived at the party and Jessica is lost. She can not spot Veronica anywhere. She looked everywhere. Dance floor, bathroom, kitchen, front porch. She was nowhere. And somehow she starts to feel dizzy. God, where is that girl?<p>

"You looking for someone?" She hears someone with a deep voice ask her. A boy? Slowly turning around, she comes face to face with John. Her eyes widen slightly at the sight of the John Mayer.

She already knows him. The bad boy himself. At school every girl wants him since he is musically talented and has good looks but Jessica seriously can't explain what should be so attractive about him. All she knows is that she dislikes him since he played with one of her friends hearts,

"It's none of your business" She mumbles loud enough for him to hear as she looks away from him, avoiding his gaze. As she starts to walk away from him, she feels him grab her arm, pulling her into him. Her body immediately stiffens.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He whispers softly into her ear, sending shivers all over her body. Jessica feels his built chest against her back and one of his hands is on her hip, rubbing it.

She quickly pushes it away and turns around to face him. "What are you doing?" She yells at him while breathing heavy. John just tilts his head as he checks her out until his eyes land on hers. "Jess, isn't it?" Her eyes widen as he recognizes her.

A smirk forms on his lips as he steps closer to her, his breath hitting her lips as he looks her in the eyes. "You changed" He takes one last look at her body, his eyes darken in process.

"I – I.." Jessica stutters as she feels herself start to get weak. "Yeah?" John asks, wrapping an arm around her waist. Then he starts to lean in, pressing his lips against hers in a sweet kiss, making Jessica close her eyes in pleasure.

Soon the kiss starts to get more heated and his hands are roaming roughly around her body as she is pressed against a wall. The fact that the drink she drank had alcohol in it and was the first drink she ever drank in her life, doesn't help much.

* * *

><p>Groaning Jessica turns around in the bed, making her feel something warm around her torso. She slowly opens her eyes to see John smile down at her. "Morning" he whispers softly while leaning down and pressing his lips against hers.<p>

Her mouth opens in shock, making John think that she wants him to deepen the kiss so he does. Jessica's eyes widen and she quickly pushes him off of her. "Huh?" John asks surprised after being pushed back. "What's wrong baby?" he asks with confused eyes.

Jessica just shakes her head as she feels disappointed with herself. She just lost her virginity to someone she dislikes and she can't even remember a bit of it. Now she surely can throw away her purity ring. To convince herself, she pulls the covers up just a bit to see that she is really naked.

Tears start to well up in her eyes as she covers herself. John who notices that furrows his eyebrows. "Jess?" He asks, leaning closer to her, only to be pushed away. "Get off of me asshole!" She screams at him before getting up with the covers around her body. Picking up her dress, she walks into the bathroom, clamming the door shut and locking it while crying.

* * *

><p>Jessica's hands are shaking as she looks at the positive pregnancy test. Tears are running uncontrollably down her cheeks and Veronica tries to smooth her by hugging her tightly. "Everything is going to be alright" She whispers, knowing that its her fault.<p>

**So this story does contain Niley. Just not yet. This is just the prologue of the story so don't be so harsh on me**** :P **

**But just so you know, this is more of a family story than a love story. Well, yeah … please review? ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One - Long list of traitors who don't understand_

"... loves horses and her boyfriend too ..." The eighteen years old yound woman rolls her eyes annoyed and turns the TV off. "I told you not to listen to this shit!"

Nick looks up to see his best friend Miley glaring at him. He smiles softly at her before opening his arms, signaling her to come and lay with him on her bed. "Come here, Mi." And so she does.

Sighing she lays down next to him with her hands on his chest while his arm is around her waist, holding her tightly. "You have to face him someday" He whispers into her ear while drawing circles on her stomach.

Closing her eyes, Miley lets out a deep breath as she relaxes under his touch. "I dont want to" She tells him honestly. "It's not like he cares about me" Knowing that Miley hates to talk about her biologic father, Nick kisses the side of her head. "How about we grab something to eat? I'm hungry"

"Alright" She tells him before getting off of the bed and walking towards her closet. Picking up some shorts and a top, she walks into her bathroom to get changed, leaving Nick behind.

He runs his hand through his hair after she closes the door. His gaze lands on the guitar Miley owns and which she hasn't touched since last year. The time she found out who her real father is. The incredibly talented musician John Mayer. Also known as Nick's idol.

* * *

><p>"Hey, how's everything going?" Victoria asks her friend while embracing her in a hug. Jessica smiles while hugging back. "Hey, I missed you" The two pull apart and Jessica lets Victoria in by opening the door wider. "Come in."<p>

Victoria looks around while walking further inside till they are in the living room. "So where is my little girl. I haven't seen herfor such a long time." Jessica chuckles lightly as both take a seat on the sofa. "She's out with Nick, her best friend."

Nodding her head, Victoria looks into her friend's eyes. "How are you?" She asks in a soft voice. A small smile forms on Jessica's lips. "I'm fine really. Stop being so hard on you. It's not you fault I ended up pregnant nineteen years ago"

Victoria runs her hand through her hair while letting out a deep breath. "But if I-" Jessica shakes her head to stop her from talking any further. "If you hadn't taken me to that party, Miley wouldn't be here right now and I don't think that I can live without her." She stops as images of Miley's bright smile appear in her mind, making her also smile. "She's the best thing that ever happened in my life"

Her gaze then lands back on Victoria. "What about John?" Her friend asks and the smile on her lips fades away slowly. "He has no right to know about her and he won't" Victoria bites down on her bottom lip as she thinks about it. "Don't you think it's unfair? Miley thinks that her own father doesn't want her while the truth is that he doesn't even know about her"

Jessica's face hardens. "Victoria, you promised me not to tell her anything about this. It's the best for everyone if things don't mess up. She is happy and that's what is important." Victoria shakes her head and her eyes land on a picture on the wall of a five years old Miley holding a little guitar in her hand.

"How can she be happy if she isn't even playing anymore when it was everything to her since her childhood." Jessica follows her friend's gaze and she takes in a breath. "John doesn't deserve her, V."

Victoria shrugs her shoulders as her gaze wanders back to Jessica and a smile forms on her lips. "Whatever you say. You're her mother after all."

* * *

><p>"You did not talk back to her like that!" Miley half yells at Nick with a grin plastered on her face while walking to her front door with him. "Hell yeah, I did" He says proudly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Miley giggles softly and to Nick the world is perfect.<p>

"I can't believe you turned her down. All the bodys at school would kill to have her" Miley tells him honestly while stopping infront of her front door. Deep inside she is relieved she won't have to share him with another girl.

Nick just shrugs his shoulders. "I have someone way better here with me" He tells her smirking, making her roll her eyes. "Liar" She tells him amused while hitting his shoulder softly with her right fist, making him chuckle. "Whatever you say" He tells her before leaning in and kissing her cheek. "I'll pick you up tomorrow" He whispers into her ear and then walks to his car.

Miley grins helplessly and turns around to open the door. Once inside she hears her mother talking with someone. Her curious side gets her so she walks into the living room to see someone special. "Aunt V!" She yells happily while running into her arms.

* * *

><p>The top selling musician walks into his house while having his arm around a pretty brunette. His lips are pressed against her neck and his teeth start to bite down on her soft flesh, making her out a soft moan.<p>

"Johnny" She giggles as his hands start to roam roughly all around her body, touching her in places that pleasures her. John just rolls his eyes at her silly behaviour. To him she is just another one to add on the long list of traitors who don't understand.

**So this is the first chapter of the story. It may be boring right now but the real storyline hasn't started yet so please be patient. And thanks for the comments and reviews on the Prologue. Keep them comming ;)**

**And don't forget that Niley isn't the main topic in this story. It's more about a relationship between father and daughter.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – Sparks fly whenever she smiles_

"Miley! It's been fifteen minutes since I told you to get up!" Jessica yells loudly, annoyed by her daughter's behavior. "You're going to be late for school and because of you Nick will also be late!"

Groaning Miley rolls over so that she is laying on her stomach. "Can't I have one more minute of peace?" She mumbles quietly into her pillow as if talking away her problems. Suddenly she feels her warm and soft covers getting pulled away from her, leaving her body in the coldness.

"Mom!" Miley yells loudly as her eyes shoot open. "Don't treat me like a baby!" She finally says as she gets up and crosses her hands above her chest. Her mother just rolls her eyes while turning away from her. "Then don't act like one!" She tells her daughter sternly before walking to the door.

Before her mother can disappear, Miley runs after her and jumps onto her back laughing. "Mommy" She whispers cutely, making her mother laugh also while ducking. "You sure are still a baby, Miley Ray." With one last giggle, Miley jumps off of her mother and walks to her closet. "Tell Nick I'm almost finished."

Jessica once again rolls her eyes at her teenage daughter since 'almost finished' means that Nick has to wait over twenty minutes so the little miss princess can get finished. So she makes her way downstairs and opens the front door, letting her eyes wander to Nick who is leaning against his mustang.

"Nick, you can come inside and wait for her. Looks like she needs a little more time." Nick looks up at the sound of Jessica's voice and a polite smile forms on his lips. "Thanks" he tells her while making his way into the house.

"Oh, hey Marc" He greets Miley's step father who is sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of him. Marc's eyes land on Nick and a smile forms. "hey" He greets him before continuing to read the newspaper.

Marc met Jessica soon after she got pregnant and left Tennessee. She had been on her way to a convert in Florida where she hoped they would help her since her parents wanted her to get an abortion. He appeared out of nowhere and at first she had been scared that he would hurt her. It turned out that his sister also went through the same she had been going through so she trusted him even if it was a risk.

Nick takes place on the sofa and takes out his cell to get ride of his boredom. A picture of him and Miley in each others arms appears on his cell and a smile forms on his lips as he thinks back at the time this photo has been taken. It was a July night and the two went camping. At night Miley snuggled into him and he had been the luckiest boy in the world.

Footsteps can be heard from the staircase, making Nick come out of his trance. He looks up to see a smiling Miley walk over to her step father and giving him a kiss. "Morning" She says cheerfully before hugging her mother. Then she walks up to him and grabs his hand. "Come on, we are going to be late again!"

Nick chuckles as she drags him out of the house as the two say their goodbyes to Miley's parents. "You make it sound like it is my fault" He finally says as he starts the car and drives out of the driveway, onto the street. Miley rolls her eyes as she takes out her chem book and starts to scribble something.

"What are you doing?" Nick asks as he takes a turn to the right. Miley continues writing something as she answers. "I didn't do my homework yesterday. Now shut up so I can concentrate!" She hisses at him, only making him laugh out loud. This girl sure knows how to make him smile.

* * *

><p>"Ughh!" Miley groans as her and Nick walk to the cafeteria to get their lunch. "I can't believe he noticed that I haven't done my homework correctly." She runs her hand through her hair in frustration as they get into the line. Nick chuckles at her as his gaze wanders to the table where they usually sit. "Forget it, Mi" He says softly as waves at a friend of them.<p>

Miley looks to the direction he waved at and sees David sitting at their table with a grin across his face. "Don't tell me he got laid again" Nick smirks as he looks back at Miley. "Then I won't say anything at all baby" Miley watches him wink at her, making her roll her eyes. "Stop trying to be cool" She tells him before pushing him out of her way to grab some food.

"Yo man!" David greets Nick with a hand shakes as the two take a seat across from each other. "Hey Miley" Demi says while taking a bite of her sandwich. "Hey" Miley whispers before starting to eat her fries, tucking them into ketchup. "So who's the poor girl?" Miley asks David once everyone is seated. David immediately glares at Nick. "You told her?"

Nick lifts his hands as a sign of innocence. "Hey, it's your fault man. You always have this look on your face after getting laid. But I also would like to know who it is this time." Demi shake her head at the scene. "It's the bitch herself." Miley gasps as she looks at David with a disgusted look. "You slept with Chloe? Ewww!"

David just shrugs as a response. "Hey, it's not like I'm going to marry her." Nick laughs as he pats his back. "That would be so unfair for the poor little girl!" David glares at Nick while he just smirks at him. "There she comes" Miley mumbles as she sees Chloe walking over to their table.

"Hey baby" Chloe says in her high pitched voice, making Miley crinkle her nose. Chloe is the head cheerleader of the cheerleading squat and is known as the complete opposite of Miley. She always tried to go out with Nick but he rejected her every time and Chloe thinks it's because of Miley so the two don't really get along. In fact, they hate each other.

David rolls his eyes as he looks at Chloe. "What do you want?" Chloe frowns but then her eyes wander to Nick and a smile places on her lips once again. "Hey Nicky" She says while walking over and sitting next to him, putting her fresh manicured hand on his knee and rubbing it. "I hope you heard how good I am so what do you say. You. Me. Tonight? After all you are the captain of the football team and I'm the sexiest girl at this school" She winks at him while starting to move her hand up higher.

It's true that Nick is the captain of the football team. He's always been good at sports and he loves to play with his mates. But what he loves most about doing sports is that Miley is always there to support him no matter how the weather is. Even though deep down inside he enjoys playing music even more, he concentrates on football right now. Since Miley stopped playing he doesn't feel the need to play. After all they always wrote songs together and sang them as a duo.

Miley stares at Chloe with hate in her eyes and she seems to be exploding any second. How dare she? "Uhh" Nick stutters as he looks at Miley for a short moment, seeing the jealousy in her eyes, making him smile. He then turns back to Chloe as he puts his hand on hers and removes it from his knee. "Fuck off" He tells her with a smirk.

Chloe scoffs as she gets up. "Idiot" She mumbles angrily before walking off, leaving a grinning Miley behind. Nick looks back at Miley to see the big smile, making him realize just how much he likes it on her. Miley also turns her attention back to Nick and their eyes meet. He winks at her, making her blush lightly so she looks back down at her food while bitting down on her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling. However Nick sees sparks fly whenever she smiles.

**Yes, I'm obsessed with Tayor Swift :D**

**Review? :)**


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter three - God blessed the broken road_

The dark haired adult slowly opens his eyes only to get blinded by the sunlight. He groans as he rolls over so his back is facing the windows. "Damn headache" He mumbles into his pillow while stretching his hand. Suddenly his hand lands on something soft and warm. Opening his eyes he stares at the petite brunette that is laying in his bed naked. His eyes scan her face since he can't remember anything at all that happened last night.

Her eyes are closed and she is sleeping peacefully while her long brown curly hair is all around her face because of the wild night the two shared. The woman next to him reminds him of someone he once met, making his headache get even worse. "Ughh" He groans while letting himself fall back against his pillow, awakening the woman next to him.

The young woman opens her eyes and faces a wall she can not recognize. Her eyes then travel to the man next to her who is looking at the ceilling not even bothering to look at her. "John?" She asks quietly as she starts to sit up with the blankets around her body.

The man turns his head to meet two pairs of dark brown eyes. He doesn't know if he is disappointed or relieved since his mind was showing him two pairs of hypnotizing blue eyes. Shaking his head, he tries to get ride of the feelings that confuse him. He looks back at the woman before facing way from her by rolling onto his stomach. "You can leave now"

The woman opens her mouth to say something but the shock at how he is treating her makes her stay silent. After some time she scoffs while getting up and collecting all her belongings. "I guess it's true what they say" She finally says with narrowed eyes as she is standing by his door with only the blanket covering her body. "You are a heartless asshole!" She yells at him before leaving this hell.

John waits till he hears the front door close before opening his eyes. "Thanks" He mumbles to himself with a smirk. Then he gets off of his bed and puts on his boxers before walking downstairs into his kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Miley yells loudly while storming downstairs into the living room where Jessica is reading the newspaper. "Miley Ray haven't I told you not to run like this in this house?" She finally looks up to meet the excited eyes of her daughter. "Mom, Nick is having a pool party. Can I go? Please?" Miley starts begging totally ignoring what her mother said to her a few seconds ago.<p>

Sighing, Jessica puts the newspaper on the coffee table beofre patting the spot next to her, signaling her daughter to sit down so she does. "Miley, you know that I don't like parties right?" Miley nods her head and she thinks back at the time her mother told her about her father and everything that happened. "But I won't drink anything! Plus, Nick will look after me!"

Jessica bites down on her bottom lip as she starts to think about it. Just then Marc walks in with sweat running down his body. "I can tell you it's really hot out there but atleast the garden looks fine now." He stops talking once he notices the serious face of his wife. His eyes then land on Miley who is looking at him with begging eyes.

Raising an eyebrow he starts to walk towards the couch. "What do you want now, kiddo?" He asks while patting Mileys head teasingly. Miley glares at him but it soon turns into a charming smile, making Marc chuckle. "I wanna go over to Nick but Mom won't let me." Marc looks at his wife confused since Miley wouldn't even have to ask if she wanted to go over.

Jessica gives Miley a look before turning her attention towards Marc. "He is having a pool party" She clears the situation, making Miley roll her eyes. Marc soon gets what this is about so he takes a seat next to Miley. "Miles" He whispers softly, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into his bare chest. Miley immediately cringles her nose because of his sweat. "Eww"

At that Marc laughs out loud. "You are one of a kind" He tells her before pecking her forhead. "But you have to understand your mother" Miley looks up at him with sad eyes. "But Marc, Nick wouldnt let me drink. You know that!" Marc looks over at his wife who holds her serious gaze so he looks back down at Miley. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid that includes drinking or boys"

Mileys eyes light up in excitement. "Oh my god!" She squeezes. "I love you Marc!" She wraps her arms tightly around him with a big grin on her features. "But Marc" Miley turns her head to see her mother look at him with a hard look on her face. He just shakes his head as he looks at Miley with a soft smile. "You can not hold her back from the things teenagers do just because of bad memories."

His dark eyes meet Jessica's blue ones and hers soften a bit. "You have to trust her just like I do and I know you also do." With that he leans down and kisses Mileys forhead. "Don't make me regret this" He whispers softly into her ear, earning a kiss on his cheek from Miley. "Thanks"

The two adults watch her run upstairs into her room eagerly. "I trust you" Jessica whispers worried while her eyes gaze into his. "And I trust her" He tells her while pulling her closer to him so her head is resting on his chest. He kisses the top of her head lovingly. "Nothing will happen" Jessica nods her head slowly before kissing his bare chest softly. "I love you" She whispers softly, making Marc smile with happines. "I love you, too" He tells her honestly before he starts to run his hand down her back, rubbing it so she can relax a bit. "I'm so glad I met you" He tells her. "You two made my life complete" Jessica pulls away just a bit so she can looks into his eyes and the smile that she sees makes her heart fill with love. "Marc" She whispers softly as she starts to lean in. Their lips meet and it feels just like the first time the two shared a kiss. It's full of love and passion, making the pain Jessica is feeling go away.

After a while the two pull away and Jessica rests her head once again on his built chest. "Thank you" She whispers while closing her eyes. Marc knows that this simple 'thank you' is not just for finding a solution for this situation. It's for everything he has done to keep this family together. But he knows that God blessed the broken rode that led him straight to Jessica.

**Review? ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter five - So supernatural, extraterrestrial_

Ringing the doorbell, Miley waits patiently for Nick to open the door. When he finally does, she grins at him widely. "Hello there Nicholas" She jokes since she knows he didn't expect her to actually come. Nick somehow seems to be thinking about how beautiful Miley is looking right now.

His eyes travel down her body to see that she is wearing a see through white dress, showing him her white bikini underneath. Her feet are covered in simple sandales. Looking back at her face, he gets greeted by her big blue eyes which seem to shine in brightness. His mouth slightly opens at the sight infront of him, making it impossible for him to speak.

Miley's grin slowly fades as she catches Nick staring at her. "Nick?" She tilts her head to the side as she looks at him confused. Why would he act this weird when she expectet him to be actually happy. Suddenly a thought appears in her mind and a sad smile forms on her lips. "You don't actually want me here, right?" She chuckles sarcastically when she gets no response.

Taking a deep breath, Miley runs a hand through her hair before turning around. "Alright" She starts as her heart starts to beat faster. This has to be the feeling of rejection, Miley thinks to herself. "I'll see you around, I guess" With that Miley starts to walk away from Nick.

Nick who is still in a trance, finally notices that Miley is leaving and everything she just said. His eyes widden in shock and he shakes his head. "No, Mi wait!" He yells after her as he runs up to her, catching up with her since she stopped after his yelling. "It's not like that" He tells her softly, taking her hand in his as she turns around to face him.

Smiling softly at her, he intertwines their hands which causes Miley to look up into his eyes. "It's just" Nick starts, his gaze landing on her dress once again. Miley follows his eyes and looks down at herself. Yes, she chose the wrong dress, she thinks to herself while blaming herself. "You look so beautiful in that dress that I wasn't able to talk."

At that Miley's head jerks up to see that his cheeks reddened, making her bite down on her lip. She has never seen Nick act like this since everybody expects him to be womanizer. After all he is the football captain who should be drinking and screwing every girl he gets. But these character traits luckily can not be found when it comes to Nick.

"Thank you" Miley whispers softly while leaning up and kissing his cheek. After she pulls away, Miley can witness the bright smile from Nick, making her smile back at him. "How about we go in so I can help you get everything set?" Miley asks, causing Nick to nod his head. "Sure."

Nick takes her hand in his and leads her inside, not once letting go of her hand. As they pass the living room that leads to the backyeard where the pool is, Miley starts to speak up. "Where are you parents, Nick?" She asks while looking around. Nick looks back at her as they stop walking. "Some business trip" He tells her.

Knowing that Nick doesnt like to talk about his family, Miley doesnt ask any further questions and the two start to prepare the snacks and drinks for the night. "Oh before I forget it" Nick starts talking as he takes a gulp of his cold lemonade. "No alcohol for you" He warns Miley, making her roll her eyes. "Yes, mom" She answers jokingly and it's then the doorbell rings.

* * *

><p>It's been quite long since Miley last saw Nick. The living room is full with people dancing to the latest pop songs and outside are people thrown into the pool, fully clothed. Luckily, she found Demi a couple of hours ago so she at least has one person she can trust around. But unlike her, Demi is drinking alcohol which makes her feel uncomfortable.<p>

"So when are you going to take that dress off and walk around like veryone here in just a bikini?" Demi asks after gulping down the beer she is holding. Miley looks at all the girl who are wearing different kinds of bikinis but in the end they are all not really covering anything. Ignoring Demi's question she starts to look around again. "Have you seen Nick?"

Demi also starts to look through the crowd of people but can not spot him. "Nope, no curly haired boy can be seen" She says, smirking to herself and making Miley roll her eyes. "I'm going to look for him" She yells over the music and starts to walk outside.

When she steps into the cool air she spots Chloe flirting with a boy Miley recognizes as Chris, one of Nick's mates. Guess some people never change. Sighing in disapointment that she hasn't found Nick, she turns around but collides with someone. "I'm sorry" She yells in surprise, her eyes widdening when she sees that it is Luke.

His dark green eyes bore into hers as his hand is resting on her back since he caught her right before she could fall. Miley bites down on her bottom lip as her cheeks start to heat up in embarrasment. She sure knows how to make herself get noticed. Suddenly Luke leans in so his lips are slightly touching her earlobe, making her heart start to beat so fast that she can hear her pulse like drums.

"Do you want to make the bad boys to get advantage of you or why don't you open your pretty eyes, beautiful?" Miley feels his lips press against her cheek before he pulls away just a bit to look into her eyes once again. Somehow, Miley's eyes land on his built chest where his six pack is visible.

Looking back up, she notices his smirk, making her gulp nervously. Luke's hand slowly starts to trail from her back to her lower back. "You're so beautiful" He breathes while leaning down and closing his eyes.

Miley holds onto his shoulders tightly as she feels her weaks get weak. His face is inching closer even though she isn't even sure if she wants this. Suddenly someone else is wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back into them. "What do you think you are doing here?" She hears the angry voice of her best friend. But all she can think about is how Nick's arm is around her eaist, pressing her body against his chest that seems to be wet. He probably went swimming and as she turns her head to look at him she sees his curls are wet aswell. His touch is foreign and so supernatural, extraterrestrial.

**Typical teenage drama...**


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter five - Flooded with all this pain_

Luke narrows his eyes as he looks directly into Nick's dark orbs that seem to be filled with anger. "Dude, what's up with you?" The room gets silent and the music stops as everybody turns their attention to the two boys who are glaring at each other. Miley feels like everybody is watching her, making her more than nervous since she never liked attention that much. Suddenly she feels Nick's grip on her tighten and the weird sparkling feeling in her stomach comes back, making her forget about everything else.

"Why the fuck were you touching her like that?" Nick spats at him as his left hand that is resting on Miley's stomach unconsciously starts to rub it there. Luke's eyes wander from Nick's anger filled eyes to Miley's to see her looking at him nervously. "I don't get what your problem is."

Nick grinds his teeth together as he starts to speak up. "My problem is that you were touching her, asshole!" Miley feels him loosen his grip on her and everyone is the room gasps as Nick's fist meets Luke's jaw. Even Miley covers her mouth with her right hand in shock.

Luke falls back down on the ground and lands on his bottom. With hate filled eyes, he looks at the boy he once called friend. "Are you fucking insane?" He gets up while rubbing the place Nick hit him, luckily there was no blood. "It's not like she wasn't enjoying it!" His eyes once again move to Miley who has shock written all over her face.

Nick thinks about it for a couple of seconds before he turns his head around to look back at Miley. Their eyes meet and Miley takes a step back away from Nick, making him frown. "Mi?" He asks, his facial expression now softening as he realizes that he has never acted like this before and that he might have scared her.

Miley shakes her head as she takes another step away from him. "I can't believe you" She whispers out, just loud enough so the boys can hear. Running her hand through her hair, she bites down on her bottom lip. "You didn't have to do hit him!" She now tells him loudly, earning her voice back as she stares into his eyes that look back at her apologetically.

"Mi" He says once again softly while taking a step towards her. "I'm sorry" He tries to apologize but knows that once Miley is upset, you have to wait till she forgives you or you will make everythign worse. It's just her stubborn self. So Miley takes one last look at Nick before shaking her head and walking out of the house, grabbing her purse on her way out.

"Damn it!" Nick curses as he watches her leave. It's then he notices all the people staring at him, making his inside boil with anger. "Get the fuck out of my house!" He yells loudly towards the crowd and everyone including Luke leaves the place, not wanting to get Nick even more mad.

Nick leans his forhead against the cold wall as he closes his eyes, the image of Miley's dissapointed and hurt eyes burning in his mind. He lets out a desperate groan while hitting the wall with his right fist. "Fuck!" He yells to himself. Then he feels something warm on his shoulder, making him turn his head around to see Demi looking at him sympathetically. "Don't worry. She will calm down after some time. I'll talk to her to make sure she forgives you."

Nick half smiles at her and mumbles a quite 'thanks' before watching her leave his place as well, leaving him alone with his thoughts in this big house. "Miley" He whispers softly to himself as her bright smile appears in his mind, making him smile softly at the memory.

* * *

><p>Miley quickly unlocks the front door of the place she calls home and runs inside. Taking two steps at once she hurries into her room where she slams the door shut and throws her purse on the floor before letting herself fall down on her bed. She hugs her pillow while closing her eyes tightly.<p>

Jessica watches her daughter make her way upstairs that quickly, making her furrow her eyebrows. "Miley?" She calls after her but all she can hear is the slamming of Miley's bedroom door. Her gaze immediately wanders to Marc who looks back at her with the same confused look.

"You promised nothing would happen" Jessica whispers in a worried tone. "I'll talk to her" Marc says confidently before getting up and walking upstairs. He knocks on Miley's bedroom door and waits but gets no reply. "Miley, can I come in please?" He asks politely but he still doesnt hear anything from the other side of the door so he puts his hand on the doorknob and slowly pushes it down, opening the door to his daughter's room.

"Miles?" He asks softly while closing the door behind him. Her room is dark since Miley hasn't turned on the lights and the moon light isn't enough to lighten the room up. Marc slowly walks towards the bed and sits down next to Miley's body. He remains silent as he starts to run his hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her.

After some time Miley finally turns her head so she is facing Marc. She sniffles as the tears continue to roll down her cheeks. Marc, who notices this, puts his hand on her cheek and wipes the tears away with his thumb. "I love you" He tells her honestly while looking into her blue eyes which remind him of his love that is probably worried to death right now.

A small smile forms on Miley's lips as she looks at the man that she thought was her father for such a long time until the truth has been said last year. "Nick hit a guy who started flirting with me" She tells him, knowing that he wanted to know why she acted this way but didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

Marc nods his head as his thumb continues to rub her cheekbone. "Boys in that age..." He starts as he himself thinks back at his teenage years and a playful smirk appears on his lips "...can get very protective of the girls they like" He finishes.

Miley feels her heart arche in pain. "It hurts" She whispers softly while getting up and wrapping her arms around Marc's waist who pulls her into his arms so Miley'S head is resting on his chest. "It hurts to see him act that way." Miley starts to explain. "It's like he isn't my Nick at all" She whispers while holding onto her step father tightly.

The image of Nick hitting someone not leaving her mind. All she can feel is pain ans she doesn't even seem to be able to explain why it is hurting so much. This is also the very first time she actually has been mad at Nick. He has never dissapointed her since today.

Miley feels Marc's lips press against the top of her head and she knows that he understands her but somehow all she can think is that she is flooded with all this pain.

**Review? :)**


End file.
